Le passé de Tony
by Lilie03
Summary: C'est ma premiere fic. Comme le titre l'indique cette histoire va devoiler le passé de Tony et de bien d'autres qui sont liés. Se sera un cross over entre ncisstargate sg1stargate atlantis. laissé des coms pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.
1. Chapter 1

Le passé de Tony

Elle se passe durant la saison 4 et se sera un cross over entre ncis, stargate sg1 et Atlantis.

**QG du NCIS. 22h30 environ.**

L'équipe venait de finir une enquête assez difficile pour tous, un enlèvement d'enfant de marine. Ils avaient fini par le retrouver, c'était sa nounou qui l'avait pris car son fils s'était fait tué à la guerre et depuis elle en voulait aux marines de lui avoir pris. Elle avait vu une occasion de s'occuper du garçon, de Mr et Mme Dupuis comme si c'était le sien. Maintenant l'enfant rendu à ses parents, l'équipe pouvait partir à des vacances biens mérités.

**Tony :** Je suis content pour eux, leur enfant a été retrouvé sain et sauf. Maintenant à nous les vacances.

**Ziva :** Ca va nous faire du bien. Vous avez prévu d'aller où ? Moi je pensais aller voir ma famille à Tel-Aviv.

**McGee :** Je vais aller avec ma sœur en France. Elle en rêve depuis longtemps.

**Ziva :** Elle va être heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, en plus si tu vas à Paris, vous verrez c'est magnifique !!! Et toi Tony, j'imagine que tu vas faire le tour de tes conquêtes pour pouvoir partir au soleil avec elle !!

**Tony :** Tu te trompe, ma chère Ziva ! Je vais passer trois semaines de pures vacances avec mes amis. Et avant que tu ma demande où, nous n'avons pas encore décidé !!!

**Ziva :** Qui te dit que j'allais demander ?

**Tony :** parce que tu es curieuse. Et toi boss, tu pars quelque pars en particulier ?

**Gibbs :** En quoi cela te concerne DiNozzo ? Tu devrais plutôt te dépêcher de partir avant qu'on nous appelle pour une enquête !!

**Tony :** C'était juste une question. Tout le monde a dit où il est part, Abby et Ducky sont déjà partis, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait à un tournois de bowling avec les sœurs et que Ducky allait en Angleterre voir ses anciens camarades de classe.

Bon dans ce cas, je vous laisse, j'ai un avion à prendre. Passez tous de bonnes vacances et à dans trois semaines !!!!

**Ziva : **Bonnes vacances à vous aussi, je dois également aller prendre mon avion. D'ailleurs Tony pourrais tu aussi m'amener à l'aéroport, je n'ai pas ma voiture, elle est tombé en panne ce matin avant de partir pour le bureau.

**Tony :** Je vais être gentil, je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi ta voiture est en panne t'a surement du encore cart……

**Ziva (en le coupant) :** Je n'ai klaxonné personne, c'est juste que m'a voiture n'a pas voulu démarrer ce matin, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**Tony :** J'allais dire cartonné mais bon passons tu as tes valises ou il faut qu'on passe chez toi.

**Ziva : **Oui, je les ais dans le bureau de la directrice Sheppard, je vais les chercher et j'arrive, tu m'attends devant l'ascenseur.

**Tony :** Ok. (Ziva de retour avec ses valises) T'es prête pour partir

**Ziva : **oui, on peut partir

**Ziva et Tony :**Bonnes vacances à tous

Tony et Ziva sont l'ascenseur, pendant ce temps dans le bureau

**McGee :** Bonnes vacances patron, je vais chez moi ma sœur doit déjà être en train de m'attendre devant la porte. Vaut mieux que j'y aille. A dans trois semaines patron !

**Gibbs **: Merci, passe toi aussi de bonnes vacances avec ta sœur, profite de ta famille !

**McGee :** Merci

**Sur la route de l'aéroport dans la voiture de Tony :**

**Tony : **Alors tu es prête pour passer de pures vacances sans avoir besoin de garder son portable sur soi comme pour nos cours week end.

**Ziva : **Ho oui !!!! Et ça va à tous nous faire du bien de ne pas avoir à nous lever en pleine nuit pour une nouvelle enquête.

**Tony : **on est arrivé. Je vais aller chercher deux cadis pour mettre nos valises, tu m'attends là ?

**Ziva : **Ok.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tony revient.

**Tony :** Madame est servie ! A quel est ton vol ? On pourrait attendre un peu ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'on doive aller faire enregistrer nos valises.

**Ziva : **Mon vol est à 00h10 et toi ?

**Tony :** Pareil, on peut attendre 15 mn ensemble

**Ziva :** Juste une question, tu ne vas pas à Tel-Aviv avec moi ? Non que ca m'en déplaise si c'est le cas.

**Tony :** Non, je vais à Colorado Springs retrouver mes deux amis d'enfances et ensuite nous déciderons ensemble de la destination de nos vacances, allons nous asseoir…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Ils finirent par trouver un banc de libre dans un coin, ils s'y installèrent.

**Tony :** Tu vas pouvoir revoir ta famille pendant trois semaines, c'est cool pour toi ! Tu vas pouvoir voir ton père et tes frères et sœurs, si tu en as.

**Ziva :** Ce n'est pas parce que je rentre dans mon pays que je vais pour autant voir ma famille.

**Tony :** Pourtant j'aurais cru que t'aurais pu en profiter, ne me dis pas que tu vas bosser !

**Ziva : **Non, je n'en ai pas envie, je préfère me reposer pendant ces vacances. Je ne verrais et n'irais pas voir mon père car pour lui je ne suis qu'un agent du Mossad et rien d'autre.

**Tony :** Désolé de t'avoir fait parler de ce sujet, je comprends ce que ça fait. Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais d'autres frères et sœurs ?

**Ziva :** Oui, j'ai deux autres sœurs et un frère. Que veut tu dire par je comprends ce que ça fait, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, on peut très bien passer à un autre sujet.

**Tony :** Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je comprends ce que ça fait de ne pas être considéré comme un membre de sa famille. (Il fit une pause reprit) Quand j'étais enfant, mon père me battait régulièrement pour n'importe quelles raisons, il frappait aussi ma mère. Un jour, ma mère, ma sœur et moi sommes allés au parc qui n'était pas très loin de chez nous et…. (On pouvait sentir sa tristesse dans sa voix)

**Ziva :** Si tu veux tu peux t'arrêter là, je ne t'oblige à rien.

**Tony :** Non, ça ira, c'est que peu de personne sont au courant de mon passé. Donc on était au parc, j'avais huit ans et ma sœur deux, je la poussais sur la balançoire jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive près de nous. Ma mère venait vers nous en courant, je n'avais pas compris à l'époque pourquoi elle courrait vite vers nous mais maintenant je comprends. Cet homme avait sorti son arme et comptait nous tuer moi puis ma sœur. Sauf qu'à ce moment là ma mère s'est jetée sur nous et a pris les balles qui m'étaient destinées. Je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas avoir vu l'arme, et ma mère en est morte ce jour là. Je m'en voudrais toujours.

**Ziva :** Tony, ce n'étais pas de ta faute. Tu étais trop jeune pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Que s'est-il passé après que ta mère soit décédée ?

**Tony :** Mon père a rejeté la faute sur moi, c'était vrai, il m'a frappé encore et encore mais au moment où il allait s'en prendre à ma sœur, je lui ai dis non que s'il voulait frapper quelqu'un il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Après ça, je suis monté faire mes valises et celles de ma sœur puis je suis parti chez ma meilleure amie, qui elle-même à eu des ennuis plus tard. Voilà mon enfance pas très glorieuse ni joyeuse.

**Ziva :** Je n'aurais pas du te poser de questions, j'aurais mieux fais de me taire.

**Tony :** C'est bon, tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard. C'est une partie de mon passé, j'essaye d'aller de l'avant.

Un homme arrive.

**Homme :** Bonjour, Mr. Dinozzo, votre voiture a été garée. Il suffira que vous donniez ce papier au retour pour qu'on vous la ramène. Vous pouvez aller faire enregistrer vos bagages et embarquer, votre avion est arrivé. C'est pareil pour vous Melle David, votre avion est aussi arrivé.

**Tony :** Merci beaucoup, on va y aller.

L'homme repartit à son poste.

**Ziva :** Tu lui avais demandé de nous prévenir.

**Tony :** Oui, pour pas qu'on rate nos vols à force de discuter. Bon je vais te laisser et te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances. Reposes toi bien on en a tous besoins.

**Ziva :** C'est vrai, merci ! A dans trois semaines.

Ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur coté.


End file.
